


An Accident of Time

by capncosmo



Category: GouGou Sentai Boukenger, Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...You don't happen to be from the 21st century, do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kades905](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kades905).



> For, of all people, kades905 @ LJ, who asked for Domon from Mirai Sentai Timeranger meets Mogami Souta while the former is out timeranging. They're chilling over a token drink, getting to know each other, when something bad happens. I really had to mess around with things to make this even remotely work, but.

Ordinarily, traveling a millennium into the future would be a traumatic experience. So the fact that incompetent bureaucracies were comfortingly familiar was probably the only thing keeping Souta from losing his temper. Of course, if he really needed someone to be mad at, he'd have to blame himself for touching an unknown Precious even though he knew better. Stranded though he was, he figured the future might have some kind of technology they could use to help him. Which was why he had _assumed_ visiting the Time Bureau he had conveniently appeared across the street from was a good idea.

"Um, I don't have any Mogamisoutas in here," the youth behind the desk said. "Are you sure that's your legal name?"

"I told you I wouldn't be in there."

"Sir, everyone is in here. This is the Government Registry."

"I'm not registered." Before they could argue further, he quickly added, "I'm not from now."

"Are you saying you're a time traveler?" The kid's face was extremely skeptical, as if he wasn't the one sitting in the governmental agency made up for regulating it.

"Yes. I'm from the year 2006."

"Time travel technology did not exist in the 21st century."

"And yet here I am." The clerk just crossed his arms, so Souta said, "Can I speak to your superior, please?"

*****

Domon was having one of those days, and having being interrupted by a call from Setsuya at the front desk literally five minutes before lunch was really just the icing on the cake. She was a demanding woman with a shrill voice and sharp personality, and every encounter left Domon mumbling under his breath.

"Oh, good," was all she had to say when he arrived, before turning to the man in the lobby. "Lt. Domon will be happy to help you," she said before turning on her heel and leaving. He almost wanted to yell after her about how this was _not in his job description_ , but realized it was probably a lost cause and turned to the visitor instead. He was half-smiling in what Domon figured was a hopeful way, and was wearing... well, Domon didn't know what, but he lived next door to the crazy millennial cult that hadn't realized that when nothing happens five years later, you were probably wrong about all the doom and destruction, so he knew weird.

"Uh," he said. "I'm Lt. Domon of the Time Bureau."

"Mogami Souta of SGS," the stranger said, bowing, and suddenly Domon had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"...You don't happen to be from the 21st century, do you?"

When he saw the relieved smile on Mogami's face, he didn't care that it was noon or that he was at work; he needed a drink.

*****

Souta wasn't an expert on how things were in the Future, but the place Lt. Domon had taken him to looked suspiciously like a bar. Especially after sitting down at the counter and ordering a "what he's having."

A little alcohol later, Domon was more talkative, if not in a particularly better mood. "So how did you get here?"

"I touched something I shouldn't have. My team and I look for Humanity's treasures, to safeguard them, but I accidentally activated it somehow."

For some reason Souta didn't understand, Domon looked faintly disappointed. "Do you still have it?"

"No."

"Figures." Domon knocked back the rest of his second drink. "I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get you back where you belong, but it's not going to be particularly easy, since we don't send people to the 21st century very often. There's going to be a lot of red tape to wade through."

Souta nodded his understanding. "How long, do you think?"

Domon was about to answer, but the sound of something breaking through the front windows cut him off. Souta turned around to find--

"Kaze no Shizuka!" His shock quickly melted into amusement, however, when he saw her comical pout. "You touched it too, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I can't even believe how this stupid thing--!" she moved to throw it to the ground, and Souta dove to catch it.

"It would be bad if you broke it," he said by way of explanation.

"No it wouldn't!" Shizuka stomped her foot. "It's stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"But then how would we get back?"

Shizuka had nothing to say to that, so he turned to Domon. "This is it."

Domon examined it, eyes wide. "This is a prototype of the stuff we use nowadays."

"An experiment gone wrong?"

Domon's expression turned grim, but he nodded. "There's a reason why hand held devices were abandoned for time ships."

"Can you work it?"

"All you have to do is flick the reversal switch on the side and then hit the big button. Like this."

It really was incredibly easy now that Souta looked at it. "Thank you for all your help. Come on, Shizuka." The ninja puffed out her cheeks, but otherwise obeyed.

"Hey," Domon said, "if you happen to see Asami Tatsuya, can you tell him-- Tell him Domon and everyone says hi?"

Souta was intrigued by the emotion in the other man's voice, but didn't press. Instead, he smiled and said, "I'll look him up."


End file.
